Every year, companies typically receive numerous telephone calls from customers seeking assistance with particular tasks. The customers often speak with customer service representatives (CSR) to complete their tasks. But because of the cost associated with CSR time, companies are switching over to automated systems such as interactive voice response (IVR) systems where IVR systems answer the customer phone calls and direct the customer phone calls to the correct service center. The IVR systems allow customers to complete their tasks without the assistance of a CSR. In order to maintain a high level of customer satisfaction, an IVR system must be designed so that customers can easily navigate the various menus and accomplish their tasks without spending too much time on the telephone and becoming frustrated and unsatisfied with the company and its services. Therefore, companies must design and continually test, update, and improve the IVR systems including the IVR menus so that the IVR systems function efficiently so that customers remain satisfied with the level of customer service.